


Photo Shoot

by Petri808



Series: Fairytail Short Story One Shots [22]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bikinis, F/M, Fist Fights, Friendship/Love, Jealousy, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Photo Shoots, Photographs, magazine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 18:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: Who knew that photo spreads in Sorcerer's Weekly could cause so much drama in the lives of our favorite Fairytail mages.  Ships in this series will be Lucy x Natsu, Yukino x Sting, Erza x Jellal, and Mira x Laxus.  With a Possible bonus 5th chapter.*any requests for a specific ship let me know and I'll try to make it happen, just make a comment in a chapter





	1. Star Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small argument is taking place in Lucy’s apartment as the two friends bicker over a request by Sorcerer’s Weekly. From an outside perspective, some would think it’s a lovers quarrel or maybe an over protective sibling, but for those in the know, it’s a more and more frequent occurrence happening between the pair. Lately Natsu’s been possessive of his best friend’s attention and it’s driving her a little, well, crazy.

“Luce I just don’t think you should do it.”

“And why not! I finally get asked to do a photo shoot and you don’t want me to take the opportunity.  What gives you the right to tell me I can’t?”

“Look I just…”

“Do you think I’m not pretty enough to stand up with Mira or Erza?!”

“No! That’s not it! You’re, well, to me p-prettier than they are.  So you don’t need to have your picture in that magazine for all the guys to gawk over!”

“Awww," she taunts him, "Natsu are you jealous I’ll get attention from other guys? You know all this smothering from you is getting really irritating. You’re not my boyfriend!”

 _‘YES I’m jealous!!’_    He runs his hand through his hair, "me, no I just worry that you’ll get attention from the wrong guys.  Yeah that’s it; you don’t want to attract bad guys to you.  What if you end up with a stalker?!”

“Well if I do you’ll be there to protect me right? That’s what best friends are for.”

“Right, just best friends," his voice trails off.  "Of course I wouldn’t let anyone hurt you.” _Exhale_ , “So where is this supposed to be?”

“Jason wants to do a beach shoot.”

“You mean bikini’s?!”

“Why, what’s wrong with that? I think I look good in a bathing suit.”

 _‘Everything's wrong with that!!! Fuck she looks too good in a bikini.’_    “Nothing, I just wanted to know cause I’m coming along.”

“But…”

“Remember I have to be your bodyguard.” _‘To keep the other guys away!’_

 _Sigh,_ “As long as you don’t get in the way Natsu.”

"I won't."

 

In a private section of Aikane beach, Jason and his camera crew from Sorcerer’s Weekly set up for the shoot. Its midmorning and the day’s gearing up to be gorgeous, perfect for picture taking with a light breeze and mellow waves lapping at the white sands while fluffy clouds float high above through the powder blue sky.    

As the veteran of the group, Mira pulls Lucy aside to give her some pointers. "Just act natural and sultry.  You’ve already got the looks so what guys wanna see is the dream girl they probably will never have but can fantasize over."

Lucy giggles, "Someone for the guys to drool over!”  She taps her chin, “I like that."

"But how does Natsu feel about you doing the shoot? Lately you two have been arguing a lot."

"Why does it matter?” The blonde replies a little indignant, “He doesn’t like the idea but it's not like he's my boyfriend or anything."

"No but he….” Mira waves her hand, “Nevermind."

"What is it?"

"It's nothing.  Anyway, for poses, do what you are comfortable with.  They should be suggestive but not overtly sexual; like lean into the camera to show off cleavage but don't spread your legs wide open."

"Okay, I think I can manage."

"Don't worry; we'll be on the sidelines so I'll help you if you get stuck.  Jason will also do the same if he has ideas."

The costume designer calls from the tent, "Girls, time for hair and makeup."

Mira responds back, "Be right there Avril."

 

Natsu stands off to the side with his arms crossed just dying to see what Lucy’s going to be wearing.  To his dismay, when they left the hotel she was hidden under a terry robe and he had hoped to brace himself for the visual impact.  His face stays sullen until she walks out of the tent…  

Giggling in a conversation with Erza, Lucy walks out barefoot in a skimpy fire red string bikini.

"Natsu!" She waves as she skips towards him.  

 _‘Oh… damn…’_ As the world around him slows down to a snail pace, her bouncing bosoms straining the thin straps of her top take over all of his focus.  His mouth involuntarily hangs open and his eyes broaden the closer she gets to him…

"So what do you think? Like it?" Smiling, she does a couple of poses in front of the awestruck young man but he just keeps staring silently.  "Natsu?" Confused, she waves her hand in front of his face.

"Y-you l-look beautiful Luce..." he manages to stammer out with a slight pink tinge on his cheeks.  

Giggling, "Awwe, thanks!  I picked this one cause I thought you'd like it.  Look..." she points out the little yellow flames, "…they're cute!  And this hair is adorable too." she twirls one of the golden locks.  He hadn't noticed the little details or that her hair was up in side pig tails with two lose strands to frame the sides of her face.  "They said it makes me look younger."

"Why'd you pick one I'd like?"

She clasps her hands behind her back and twists her body a tad from side to side in an effort to look cuter. "You're my best friend so I wanted you to like it too." Now she’s sporting a light tinge of blush to her cheeks.

"It's looks great on..."

Jason’s assistant- "Lucy you're wanted on set."

"Okay!"  Hugging Natsu, "Wish me luck!"  She squeals as she runs off to the set.  

 _Sigh,_ "You don't need it..."

 

A large area around the locale has been sectioned off to keep the spectators at bay but once the three girls are there it doesn't take long for the crowds to amass along its edges all vying for the best vantage point; mostly males with a few females milling around.  To make matters worse Natsu sees some familiar faces push their way to the front, Gray, Loke, even Sting.  _'Ugh what are they doing here!'_

The other two girl’s individual shoots are before her so Lucy watches from the side what they do for inspiration.  She's so engaged in the shoot that she hasn't noticed Natsu standing against a tree with eyes just on her. He couldn’t care less what Mira or Erza are doing but what he is wary about is the growing crowds and amount of guys already cat-calling.  

Mira was the first to pose and with so many other photo spreads under her belt she garners a lot of attention from the onlookers.  Ezra is second, not as well known to the public but her beauty and scarlet red hair is an instant attention grabber.

When it’s nearing the end of Erza’s set, reality starts settling in and Lucy is feeling antsy. Maybe if this had been a closed set it wouldn’t be so bad but her eyes keep darting to the crowd; all the guys, all the whistles and comments are just adding to her anxiety. Finally it's her turn.  With a few words of encouragement from her friends she makes her way in front of the camera.

Jason- "This is so cool!  They finally got me Fairytails blonde bombshell!  Cool! Cool!  I've been asking for a year!"

"Really?" _‘Great more pressure… just what I needed.’_

"Yeah, you weren't as well known until the Magic Games but now people want to see more of you.  So cool!  Let's get started!"

The first couple of poses she tries are bland. “Come on baby, show us something sexy!” Someone yells from the crowd. _‘Ugh! This is harder than I thought!’_  She sees Loke punch the guy in the stomach sending him to the ground. “Princess you can do it!” He yells, “Give me something to dream about!” “Ugh! Loke go away! You’re not helping!”

Mira, Erza, and Jason make a few suggestions on poses but it's really her own thoughts that are holding her back, until... 

“Jason, I’ve got an idea.” He motions the camera man to hold. Walking up to Lucy, Mira whispers something in her ear causing the poor girl to blush but she nods.  She then heads over to Natsu and pulls him over and stands him right behind the camera guy, and right in front of Lucy.  "Just stay here, don't move, and keep looking at her."

"Why?"

"Just listen to me; you're helping Lucy out."

"Um, Okayy?" Perplexed

"Look at it this way, you see all those guys standing over there?" Mira points at the crowd. "They'd kill to be in your position."  She pats him on the back and gives Jason the thumbs up. 

Jason- "Lucy let's try this again."

"Alright."  Exhaling she directs her attention on the pink haired boy and pictures in her mind what she'd like to do with him some day...

Dropping to her knees she keeps them spread about a foot apart. Leaning her upper body forward she places her left hand on her thigh and bites suggestively on her right pointer nail; eyes have a sense of arousal to them as she looks directly at Natsu. Her first pose is dead on. Whistling from the crowd, “Yeah baby!”  "Yes!! That's it Lucy! Cool!  You've got it now!  Keep it up."  She keeps her eyes aimed at the now fidgeting young man and although she's got a slight blush to her cheeks it only adds a pop of color that works for the photos.  Slinking forward and to her side, she props her head up with her left hand with the fingers running through her hair; her right hand grips her right thigh and arches her back to push out her chest. She bends her right leg at the knee and leaves her left leg straight to lengthen the look of her body.

She nails pose, after pose to the roaring cheers of the crowd...

Natsu on the other hand is not alright if his face is any indication. Not only has the color of his cheeks become crimson, but pretty soon they’ll see heat waves coming off of him too!  The fact that she is looking so raptly at him while doing these sexy poses, in a bikini of all things is giving him a chubby!   _'I'm so glad I didn't come here just in surf shorts!'_  They can't see it but he's gritting his teeth and trying desperately to think of something, anything, or nothing just to keep his erection from becoming full blown.   _'Gahh!  When is this torture going to end!'_

“Okay Lucy, last pose, let’s make it the best one yet!”

“Jason can I try something?”

“Sure. What’d ya got in mind?”

“Natsu, do you have your surf shorts on?”

“Huh?” he breaks out of his day dream. “Yeah why?”

She runs up to him and starts pulling off his vest. “Come on strip down to your shorts.”

“No Way! I-I can’t…” _‘Shit! What if they see the bulge!’_

“Please!!” she whines. “Do this for me!”

Erza- “Oi Natsu, hurry up. Do I need to come strip you myself? Times ticking.” That threat alone was enough for him to shrink.

“Ugh, fine.” He takes off his pants, “But the scarf stays on.”

“Whatever.” Lucy pulls him in front of the camera. “Okay, sit back on your knees.” She prompts him into a kneeling position and has him place his hands on his legs to brace himself up.  

“Hey no fair, why’s Salamander with her!” Sting screams from the crowd

Erza- “Sting keep your mouth shut or leave!”

“Luce, what are you doing?”

“Just follow my lead… all you have to do is keep looking at my face no matter what I do.”

She kneels on all fours in front of him and grips his scarf in her right hand pulling lightly like she’s trying to bring him closer to her…. Natsu is left mesmerized as he gazes at her face. _‘What am I supposed to be doing!’_ When she parts her lips and slightly closes her eyes he thinks she is about to kiss him! _‘Shit do I kiss her back if she does!?’_ Their faces are just inches apart… “C-COOOOL!!!!” Jason is freaking out. “Hold that pose!!” The photographer starts clicking away as the pairs faces appear to be getting closer, and closer, until… their lips meet. An audible gasp is heard from everyone on the set and in the audience. “We got it, we got the shot!! Oh my God this is so Cool!!! Salamander and the Star Queen!! This is gonna drive our readers wild!!” The kiss is no more than a mere peck but the two continue to stare at each other for a few more seconds.

“Lucy why did you kiss me?”

She sits back, “I just went where the moment took us and that just seemed the perfect direction.”

“Is that the only reason…”

“Lucy, keep going. This is so Cool! I want a few more of the two of you.”

“Um, sure thing Jason.” She gets up and pulls Natsu with her. “Just go with it okay. Keep focusing on me.” Facing each other, she brings their bodies in physical contact and tells him to place his hands on her waist and keep looking at her. She reaches up with her left hand caressing his cheek as she side eyes the camera.

“Cool!! Perfect!! This is great!” Jason is screaming as the camera man keeps snapping.

She turns around in his arms and moves his hands to wrap lightly around her waist. Staring at the camera she tilts her head to the side and is about to reach up to caresses his cheek but this time Natsu is adding moves of his own. He leans his head down and brushes his lips against her cheek sending a shiver down her spine. “SOOO COOOL!!!” This move totally throws her off. Taking the lead, Natsu spins her to face him and un-wraps his scarf from his neck. Placing it around her body he pulls her to him. With the look of delighted surprise, she ends up with her hands on his chest as he leans down like he’s going to kiss her again. “Guys this is awesome! Cool Cool, one more awesome pic and that’s a wrap.” Natsu grins at Lucy and picks her all the way up. Instinctively she wraps her legs around his waist and arms around his neck as he supports her but to her surprise once more he drops to his knees and lays her on her back. Her legs straighten out and she leans up propping her upper body with her elbows. She tilts her face towards the camera and he leans his along the opposite side of hers from the camera as if he is moving to kiss her neck. Jason is ready to faint, “T-that’s it! Cool we got what we need! Natsu thank you!! Lucy, I just wanna get a few shots of all three of you girls and then were done.”

“Okay.” “Natsu you can get off me now.”

“Lucy, I need to talk to you after this.”

“Later Natsu, please can you wait on the side now, were almost done.”

“Yeah…” he gets up forlornly and moves out of the way. Erza grips his shoulder as she walks by.

After some final group shots Jason calls it a wrap.  “This is going to be an epic spread! So COOL, that kiss is going to have this edition flying off shelves!”

Mira- “Jason it’s okay with me if this turns into a Lucy/Natsu focus.”

Erza- “Me too. I think it’d be great for your readers.”

Jason- “It’s up to the editor but it just might. We can always save your photos for the next edition. I’m still in shock we got that on film!”

Erza- “It came as a shock to us too.”

Jason- “So is there more to this story?? Are they actually dating?”

Mira- “Um, well we cannot confirm that just yet.”

Jason- “Well if you do let me know!!”

 

While the crew packs up the girls just hang around with plans to sun bathe for the rest of the day.  But now that the area is not sectioned off all the onlookers that had stuck around besiege them.  Well surprisingly the majority surrounds Lucy with one man in particular taking the lead. 

"Hey beautiful what's your name?"

"Lucy"

"So you're a Fairy girl huh?  Someone with your looks should be modeling not hanging with wizards."

"I like being a wizard."

"Do you got a real boyfriend?"

"I'm not answering that?"

"I take it that pink haired kid was just a prop for the photo.  So do you want one?"

"Excuse me! Is that supposed to be a pick up line?!"

"Come on baby, I can show you a good time."

Natsu can't take it anymore, "Whoa back off buddy!  Can't you see the girl’s not interested?"

"And what's it to you, aren’t you just one of the models?"

"No, I'm her best friend."

The man starts laughing, "Friend huh, yeah that's all you are, a friend so back off I'm trying to get a date set up here."

Natsu lights a hand on fire. "I suggest you back off or I'll have to make you!"

The man puts his hands up, "Mage too huh, well fine.  Lucy, if you ever change your mind, call me." He hands her a piece of paper with a name and number on it and walks away.  Sadly he wasn't the last.  As soon as he walks away another guy tries his luck, and then another, and another.  But as each new guy gives it a go, Natsu’s anger is reaching a boiling point.  Eventually Sting gives it a shot and that was the final straw.

“Stay the fuck away from her Sting!”

“Back off Salamander, she’s free game!”

“No she’s not! You’re not good enough for her!”

“And what, you think you are. _Tch,_ That’s a joke.”

“Fuck You!” Natsu launches at Sting and punches him in the face but Sting retorts with a jab of his own. Just as Natsu is about to swing again Lucy grabs him from behind and Loke and Gray grab Sting.  

She pulls him away a few feet… "Natsu calm down! Why are you getting so upset?" …and lets him go.

"It's all these guys trying to ask you out!  I told you this would happen!"

Turning him to face her, "Yeah and you said you'd protect me from the bad ones, so far it's only been love struck fools and you know Sting has no chance with me so why are you getting angry?"

"Because I… No, you make me… Argh!! Nevermind, You just don't get it." he storms off without another word leaving her confused and upset.

"I don't understand what his problem is lately?" She mutters under her breath.

Mira walks up to her, "Lucy have you ever considered that Natsu might have a crush on you?"

"Natsu?" She laughs, "I don't think he knows what that is."

"True, he may not be fully aware of what it all means, but it's pretty obvious that he was getting jealous."

"You really think so?"

Erza- "We've known him a lot longer and he doesn't normally act like that; he didn't care about the guys bothering the two off us; just you."

Mira- "Question is how do you feel about him?"

“Err, I’m not sure…”

“Based on your poses after my suggestion, it sure seems like you might.”

Lucy blushes, “Okay well maybe a little, there are things I like about him and things that get on my nerves.”

Mira- “What don’t you like?”

“Well…” she takes a moment to answer, “take the jealousy; he can’t control his emotions… He’s got no regard for personal space… He eats up all my food...”

Erza- “But what do you like about him?”

“He’s caring, loyal, strong, cute...”

Erza- “You paused before answering what you don’t like but quickly rambled out what you do. Sounds like those emotions are stronger.”

Mira- “I think you should talk to him, give him a chance. No matter what, he is your best friend.”

 _Sigh,_ “You guys are right, I’ll go find him.”

 

“NATTSUUU!” She calls out as she walks in the direction he headed. “NATSU Where Are You??!!” After walking for several minutes, she calls out again, “Nat..” Seeing him sitting on some boulders next to the water she speeds up her pace. As she gets closer, “Natsu, I’ve been calling for you, why didn’t you answer me?” He has his head in his hands and doesn’t respond. When she reaches the boulder she sits beside him. “Natsu?” she pushes on his shoulder. “You had me all worried when you stormed off.” Still no response and now she’s getting angry. “Natsu talk to me!”

He looks up and turns his face to her. “What do you want me to say?” His eyes are red and puffy.

Feeling like a heartless witch, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to yell at you…” she puts an arm around his shoulder and softens her voice, “…I was just so worried after you left like that. Tell me why you’re crying?”

Facing away again, “I don’t want to talk about it.”

So she wraps both arms around his body and leans her head on his shoulder… “That’s fine. When you’re ready, I’m here to listen” …and tightens her embrace. His shoulders slump slightly with a deep exhale. For the next 30 minutes Lucy rambles about different topics she thinks will interest him hoping to get a response but it’s not working. Eventually she dozes off and so does he.

 

As the sun gets closer to the horizon, the breeze coming off the ocean is getting chilly and her body shudders lightly; she only has on the skimpy bikini to keep warm. This movement rouses Natsu from his sleep.

“Luce wake up, you’re getting cold. You should head back to the hotel.”

“Tired… But wanna stay… with you…” she mumbles half asleep.

 _Sigh._ Natsu picks up her sleeping body in his arms and carries her towards the hotel. She hangs onto his neck and snuggles her head to his chest for warmth. He can’t help but smile again to have her so close.

 

Without her card key, he takes her to his room instead. When he tries to place her in bed she tightens her grip on his neck refusing to let go. “Stay with me Natsu…”

“I’m not going anywhere Luce, I promise; just going to change my clothes.” And with that assurance she releases her hold. He bundles her up under the blankets before going to the bathroom to compose his self.

Using the sink for support he stares at the mirror. _‘Just tell her how you feel! But what if she doesn’t feel the same way?! Open your eyes you fool! How obvious does she have to be?! But why doesn’t she say something? Why don’t you!’_

After stripping down to his shorts he climbs into bed behind her. “Are you still cold?” he speaks softly to her. When she nods he pulls her close to him in a spooning position but she turns over and snuggles to his chest instead. “You’re so nice and warm Natsu…” In the time he spent in the bathroom she had woken back up. “I really like you holding me like this...”

“Luce, I’m sorry I overreacted today. All the poses, then that kiss had my head all scrambled.” _Exhale_ , “And you were right, I was jealous of all the guys giving you attention.”

“I’m sorry too; I should have had more consideration of your feelings…”

“No,” he squeezes lightly, “don’t apologize. Like you said, I’m not your boyfriend, it’s not my place to tell you what you can and cannot do.”

“About that… Natsu would you....... want to be my boyfriend?”

 _Sigh_ , “Well, Yeah…” her eyes are glassing over, “but I’ll understand if you don’t want…”

She moves her head up so she can look him in the eyes, “I want you to be my boyfriend. I’ve been hoping you’d ask me out but you never did.” As a single tear rolls down her cheek he wipes it away.

“I know, I should have just took a chance and told you how I felt sooner; I was afraid you would turn me down.”

She tightens her grip around his body in response. “I’m glad it’s official now.” Smiling, “At least when the magazine comes out there’ll be some truth behind that kiss.”

“Luce what did Mira whisper to you on set? Cause after that your poses took on a whole new feel to them.”

Blushing, “She told me to picture us in a more…. intimate situation.”

“Oh really… Wanna share what you were thinking?” his voice growing huskier.

“All in good time.” She purrs. “Natsu, you know that kiss…”

“Yeah what about it?”

“It was my first and I’d like to contin…”

All of a sudden they hear giggling outside the hotel door.  "I think that's Mira & Erza."  Natsu whispers.  

"Let um be, I'm happy right where I am in this moment." 

"Me too... although..." his body heats up a little, "I gotta be honest, this much skin contact is a little distracting."

She grins.  “Well, what are we gonna do about that?”


	2. Heavenly Beauties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sting X Yukino 
> 
> Fans have requested another photo spread of Lucy the 'Star Queen' but she makes another suggestion to Jason at Sorcerer's Weekly, how about two Celestial Wizards... Will Sting handle things better than Natsu at the last shoot?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Sting X Yukino story is a fan request, hope you like it :)

After the bombshell article featuring Lucy and Natsu was released there was an out pouring of fan mail to hit Sorcerer’s Weekly.  While much of the letters center around the ‘Star Queen and Salamander’s’ relationship, a few requests catch Jason’s attention.  Readers wanted to see another spread of the ‘Star Queen’ but in action.  Without missing a beat, he travels to Magnolia to see Lucy and pitch the idea.

Finding her hanging out at the Fairytail guild with Natsu, he sits down with them for some lunch.

“Hi Jason, what brings you today?”

“Lucy, fans have made a request and it’s such a cool idea! that I had to come talk to you right away.”

“What is it?”

“They wanna see you in an action form.”

She rubs her chin, “I could requip into one of my star dresses, depending on what kind of spread you’re looking for.”

“Cool!  Cool!  That would be awesome!”

“I have my own suggestion though.”

“Name it.”

“How about two celestial wizards in star dress.”

“But who else can do what you do?”

“Yukino Aguria from Sabertooth.  I’ve been meaning to teach her this spell.”

“Oh yeah, COOL!  Great idea Lucy!  Why don’t you let me know when you can set this up?”

“Sure Jason, I’ll get back to you as soon as I can; I promise.”

That afternoon, after talking things over with Natsu, Lucy takes a train to the Sabertooth guild.  When she arrives, she is directed to find Yukino in her dorm room.

“Yukino, I need your help with something.”

“What is it Lucy?”

“Jason from Sorcerers Weekly wants us to do a photo shoot together in our star dress forms.”

“But I haven’t learned that yet.”

“That’s why I’m here silly, I’m gonna help you.”

“Alright, I guess that would okay.”

“It’ll make you stronger and closer to your spirits.  But we’ll need to go to the Celestial world, it’s easier to train when you have them around.”

“I’ve never been there before.”

“Really!  Well, I promise you’ll love it.  Now where’s your boss, I need to tell him I’m borrowing you for a while.”

“He’s this way, I’ll take you to him.”

Walking up to Sting’s office, Lucy knocks on the door.  “Come in Blondie.”

Opening the door Lucy walks in alone and asks Yukino to wait for her outside.  “How’d you know it was me?”

He points to his nose, “Remember.”

“Oh right.”

“What do you want, come to gloat about you and Salamander?  I’ve seen the article.”

“Wow… Someone is being a grump.  You know if you’d open those squinty eyes of yours you’d realize there’s someone special right here in this building for you.”

“Squinty eyes!  Why you!”

She cuts him off.  “I didn’t come here to fight.  I came here to borrow one of your members.”

“Who?”

“Yukino, I’m taking her to the Celestial Realm for 3-6 months for training.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, now hold up right there, why so long?”

“Because we’ll be training for 1-2 days with her spirits there but here on Earthland, that equates to 3-6 months.  Time moves much slower in the Celestial realm.”

“I-I don’t know if I want her gone that long.”

“Awwwe, are you gonna miss her Sting?”  Lucy teases the white slayer.

“N-no, that’s not what I meant, s-she’s just a valuable member of our guild.”

“Well this is going to make her a lot stronger, isn’t that a good thing?”

“Yeah it is, but why do I get the feeling there’s another motive behind this?”

“If you must know, Sorcerer’s Weekly wants us to do a photo shoot in our star dress forms and for that I need to teacher the spell.”

He pictures Yukino in a skimpy outfit.  “Photo Shoot?!”  As his cheeks flush with a warm tinge of red, “I don’t know if I like that idea.”

Seeing the color on the man’s face Lucy giggles, “Geez you sound like Natsu when I told him about my photo shoot…  Could you be getting jealous of all the _male_ attention she’ll receive?” 

“M-me, no I’m not jealous… I’m not, I just worry about her safety that’s all.  As the master of this guild I have to look out for all of our members and I don’t want some crazy fan trying to harass or stalk her.”

Lucy laughs harder, “Uh-huh, now you really sound like Natsu, he pitched the exact same argument on why I shouldn’t do the photo shoot.”

“About being the master?  He’s not a master.”

“Idiot, about a crazy fan and trying to protect us from a stalker!  That’s why Natsu had been at my photo shoot, to ‘protect me’ as he put it.” _Sigh,_ “We are going to leave now, and why don’t you think long and hard while we’re gone about what’s going through that brain of yours, okay?”  and without waiting for the inevitable retort, she leaves the room and a flabbergasted Sting.

 

“So, what’d he say?” Yukino asks as soon as Lucy closes the door behind her

“Have fun.”

“Oh…” Yukino looks forlornly at the ground, she had hoped he would have a different reaction.

“Hey, girl cheer up.  We are going to have a fun couple of days and when you come back home in 3-6 months you’ll be even stronger than when you left.”

 

Time skip- 6 months later

“Natsu, I’m home!”  She calls out from her open front door.

Her boyfriend runs out from the bedroom, “Lucy!”  Grabs her and spins her around.  “I’ve been so lonely without you!”  He carries her to the couch and sits her down on his lap.

“Aww, I missed you too Natsu.” She kisses him on the lips.  “and I’ve missed this…” she kisses him again.  “But I thought you were gonna go on some missions to keep busy?”

Giving her a sad frowny face, “I did, just got back yesterday in fact.  But I still felt lonely cause you weren’t with me.” 

“Damn, you’re so adorable when you do that!”

He grins and starts kissing her…

Meanwhile at Sabertooth, Yukino has just arrived and Sting immediately pulls her into his office.

“So… how’d the training go?”

“Oh, it was wonderful, I was surprised on how easy it was to learn!  I still need to keep practicing so I can utilize their magic but at least now I can requip into Libra and Pisces’ star dress forms; Ophiuchus I’ll figure out on my own.  But Lucy was right, because we trained in the Celestial realm, I didn’t have to use as much magic energy for the training and that made it less draining on my body.”

“Well that’s good… and I’m glad you have this new magic to use…” he crosses his arms, “But regarding the photo shoot, as your master I don’t think I can allow it.”

“Excuse me, why not?!”

“Because, I saw what happens at a photo shoot and… I just don’t think it would be good for you to…”

She cuts him off.  “Sting don’t, I was warned you might pull this on me.” She crosses her arms, “You’re just worried about all the guys that are going to be there.”

“Who warned you, Lucy?!”

“Yes, Lucy.  Sting I can handle myself just fine.  I don’t need you to protect me.”

“That’s my job!”

“Why, because you’re the master?”

“No, because I’m your friend!”

“Well, if you wanna protect me, just be at the photo shoot.  Then you can keep the crazy fans away from me.”

 _Sigh_ , “So you’re gonna defy my orders?”

“Yes.”

“Alright fine, I’ll be at the photo shoot.  But don’t expect me to like it!”

 

Before returning from the Celestial realm, the girls had decided that the two star dresses they’d like to feature will be Pisces and Aquarius.  Lucy had only recently found Aquarius’ new key and was dying to try out the form again and since both signs are water, Jason feels another beach shoot would be fitting. 

Neither Sting nor Natsu is thrilled about the idea but the difference for Natsu is he no longer needs to feel, well worried.  Sting on the other hand was doing his best not to let his anxieties show through but inside he was twisted.  He went so far as to speak directly with Jason and requested, or more like demanded, that the shoot be done at some remote, and I mean remote location that would be difficult for onlookers to get to.  When Jason asked for a suggestion, Moon Island (Galuna) was brought up to which Jason agreed because it was not a far distance from Hargeon by boat.  But what Sting apparently didn’t know, was after Fairytail had freed the demons of their _‘curse’_ , and the public was more aware of how friendly these demons really were, the island had become somewhat of a tourist destination.

 

“Are you serious!” Sting shouts as soon as they get off the boat and he can stand again.  He stares at the crowds, “I thought no one came here?”

“Where have you been, that was like 10 years ago.” Replies Lucy with a smirk.  “Now the islanders have created a tourist destination, they have a tour company to show visitors around and take them to the Moon temple, there are little gift shops, an island themed hotel, and of course the beaches here are still beautiful so it’s become quite a popular place to visit.”

“Ugh this is not what I had talked to Jason about!”

She raises an eyebrow, “What do you mean talked to Jason?” asks Yukino.  “When did you talk to Jason?”

Sting puts his hands in his pockets and mutters, “I um, just wanted to make sure the place they chose wouldn’t be so full of people.”

Jason walks up, “You suggested this island, and we relented on your demands.”

Lucy screams, “Wait, Demands?!”

“Sting how could you!”  adds Yukino while Natsu just laughs in the background.

“I-I..”  He puts his hands up in defense.  “Okay fine I admit it, I was trying to avoid what happened to Natsu at the last photo shoot… I didn’t want to deal with all the gawkers, and listen to the guys who’ll be making comments, and then I’ll have to get into a fight…”

“See,” Lucy turns to Yukino, “What’d I tell you; jealousy.”

“I am not being jealous!”

“Yes, you are,” snickers Natsu, “And trust me, I know cause I’ve been there.”

“ _Tch_ ,” Sting crosses his arms, “Let’s just get this over with, can we?”

Jason- “Tomorrow morning bright and early we’ll leave the hotel and travel to the other side of the island, there’s a beautiful beach we’ve chosen that even has a small waterfall and river that empties into the sea.  Please be ready in the hotel’s lobby by 8am sharp.”

Lucy- “Alright Jason, we’ll see you then!”

 

After checking into the hotel, the group goes to visit the chief to say hi.  He was quite happy to see them and offers to provide additional security for the photo shoot.  After having lunch with the villagers, the four head off to the tourist shops.  Lucy, Yukino, and Natsu are enjoying themselves as they walk along and check out the little trinket and souvenir stands with Sting trailing behind still sulking.  After dinner Lucy and Natsu part ways with Sting and Yukino, who due to the limited hotel rooms must share a room… the room right next to theirs. 

In Sting and Yukino’s room…

“Sting are you going to sulk the whole time we’re here?  Because if you are I think it would be best if you just stay in the hotel tomorrow.”

“Oh, that’s not happening.  Wherever you go, I’m going.”

“Why are you being like this?  I just don’t understand why you are so upset; you’re not my boyfriend, you’re just the master of the guild.”  Her voice is starting to escalate.

“Look I just don’t…” she cuts him off

“Is it because you still have feeling for Lucy, or do you think I’m not pretty or good enough to do a shoot with her?!”

“No!  I don’t have a crush on her, I tried to ask her out last time because, shit all the guys were trying to get a date with her!  A-and you are pretty enough, you’re actually, well, beautiful in my eyes so why the hell do you need to do a photo shoot?!  I don’t want a bunch of guys staring at you!”

“See!” she taunts him, “Sting you are jealous, aren’t you; just admit it!”

“I am not jealous.” He crosses his arms.  “I’m just being protective…” 

“Uh-huh, right.  You know what I’m done arguing with you.  I’m just gonna take a bath and get to bed so I can be fresh for the morning.  Why don’t you go find something else to occupy your time?”  And with that she walks straight to the bathroom and slams the door.

“Fine!” he screams back, “I’m going for a walk!” and stomps out of the room.

In the other room, Lucy has had her ear planted to the wall eavesdropping while Natsu just listens and laughs from the bed.  Once she hears the doors slam she grins and walks back, sitting on the bed with her boyfriend.  “Sounds so much like the fight we had.”  She remarks

“Yeah… I have to admit, watching Sting’s reactions, now I know what I must have looked like to you.”

She chuckles, “You were getting on my nerves but their fight is more bitter, it seems.”

“Babe, you might have to do an intervention… like Mira did for you.”

“If it comes to that…”

 

Sting takes off on foot out of the hotel into the surrounding forest.  _‘Fuck!  What the hell is her problem?!  Why is she being such a witch all of a sudden?!’_   He punches a tree.  _‘You moron, she’s only reacting to your attitude problem!  Why are you being such a prick to her?!’_   His own conscious is arguing back with him and ironically it sounds a lot like Rogue...  _‘It’s not my fault she doesn’t understand,’_   _sigh_   _‘Lucy had to deal with all the rude men gawking at her, making stupid comments… harassing her…’  ‘You are truly an ass, you were one of those men!’  ‘Tch, exactly, I know what they’ll be thinking…’_   He ends up at the edge of a cliff and sits down. 

Hanging his head _, ‘Maybe she’s right, maybe I am being jealous.  I never had to admit I might have…’_ he gulps, _‘feelings for her.’  ‘you like her, you’ve had a crush on her for a while but you just never admitted it to yourself and now you’re being forced to and it’s scaring you.’  ‘Ugh!  It was easier to crush on someone I knew I couldn’t have!’  ‘You mean Lucy.’  ‘Yeah her, everyone knew she and Natsu would be an item sooner or later, and I had no chance… So, it was just easier that way...’_  

Eventually he goes back to the room where Yukino is already asleep.  He stands over her, watching her, and thinking to himself how beautiful she looked even in that moment.  After a quick shower, he climbs into his own bed…

 

The next morning he’s up at the crack of dawn.  He had decided the night before to try and start the day off on more pleasant terms and what better way, than to surprise her with breakfast in bed.

 

She awakens to the delicious smells of food and coffee.  Opening her eyes, she sees Sting sitting on the edge of her bed with a tray in his hands.  “Good morning Yukino.”

Stretching her arms, she yawns, “Morning Sting.  You’re up early.”

“I wanted to apologize for last night.  I was being a bit of a prick so… I thought I’d make it up to you with breakfast in bed.” He grins.

She stares at him for a few seconds before sitting up and taking in the sight.  “Thank you Sting, that was really sweet of you.”  Smiling

 

At 8 am on the dot, Sting and Yukino meet with the rest of the crew in the lobby.  The two girls and the rest of the crew head off in rented carriages to the other side of the island.  As for the two slayers, they opt to walk instead and talk along the way.

“So, Sting, you and Yukino seem to have made up this morning.”

“And, why do you care Salamander?”

“I don’t care, we just heard the fight last night.”

Sting pauses, “You guys did?”

“Yeah, but don’t worry we won’t tell anyone about your little lover’s quarrel.” Snickering at the end

“It was nothing like that!”

“Whatever man, I’m the one guy you can’t lie to about any of this ‘cause I know Exactly how your feeling right now.”

Sting hangs his head, “Is it that obvious?”

“Yup,” Natsu grins, “though apparently not to Yukino.” He chuckles.  “Lucy was the same way….  I just don’t get girls sometimes.  They’re supposed to be the emotional ones but how I felt went right over her head till Mira and Erza pointed it out to her.”

Sting starts to laugh, “Yeah…women!  You know Natsu, I never in a thousand years pictured us having this kind of conversation.”

Laughing, “Me neither.  But here’s the part where I’m gonna tell you to brace yourself.”

“For what?”

“Your emotional rollercoaster is just getting started…”

 

By the time the two boys reach the beach, the crew has already finished setting up their equipment and the two girls are just dressed in regular bikini’s playing in the river near the water fall.  Picture the scene…  above them the sky is a vibrant blue with not one cloud anywhere near the island.  To their front, a turquoise ocean with lazy waves lapping onto a dazzling white sand beach.  At their backs, a high cliff with a picturesque waterfall cascading down into a small shallow river estuary.

The two girls are preoccupied, knee deep in the river kicking and splashing each other and giggling like two school girls.  Sting stands captivated with his mouth hanging agape just watching the pleasurable scene; the bouncing… the water glistening off her pale milky skin…  He’s seen Yukino in a bathing suit before but something is different this time…  this time he’s seeing her through the eyes of a man in love.  Suddenly a male’s, laughter brings him back to his senses.  “That’s probably what my face looked like when I first saw Lucy in the red bikini.”

“Did you say something to me?”  Sting replies.  Lucy having heard Natsu’s voice turns to look in their direction and starts to wave.  As Natsu waves back, Yukino sees Sting with the red blush on his cheeks, she whispers something to Lucy who nods and replies making Yukino blush too.  “Why is Yukino blushing he whispers to Natsu?”

“Maybe because she saw you staring at her and blushing.”

Stings hands fly up to cover his cheeks, “Wait, I’m blushing!”

“How’d you not realize that?  Your senses are all out of whack today.  Come on,” he pushes on Sting, “Let’s go say hi to the girls before they start.”

 

Just like the last shoot, ropes have been set up to keep bystanders from coming onto the set.  The villagers, having offered to help with security sent a few of the men and woman to stand around the periphery and keep the peace.  The crowds are slowly trickling in; curious tourists mixed with more and more men that had found out about the appearance of the ‘Star Queen’ today have come by the boat loads. The shoot will be starting within the hour when the sun is highest in the sky. 

“Are you nervous Yukino?”  Lucy checks on her friend.

“A little, I’ve never done a photo shoot like this before.”

“I was really nervous my first time too, but don’t worry I’ll be right by your side and we’ll make it work.”

“Thanks Lucy, I really appreciate you inviting me.”

“You’re welcome.”  Lucy smiles.  “So, even though they wanted to show us in our Star dresses, Jason still wants this to be a more sexy and seductive type of spread.  The way Mira explained it to me was be natural and sultry.  What guys wanna see is the dream girl they’ll probably never be able to get but with the magazine picture they can fantasize and drool over.  Do things like lean in to show off cleavage, but don’t spread your legs wide open like a hooker.”  Yukino giggles at the last part. 

“Girls, whenever you’re ready we can begin.”

Lucy turns to Yukino, “You ready for this?”  she nods.  “Jason, I think we’re ready.”

“Cool! Cool!” he runs off to let the camera guy know

 

Walking onto the set, Yukino’s eyes dart around to the mass of spectators gathered along the edges.  “Oh my…  that a lot of people.” She stammers

“Don’t worry, the security keeps them away from us, but you’ll have to tune out the comments.”

“Comments?”

“Oh, you know, idiots yelling stupid or sexist remarks.”

Yukino rolls her eyes, “Great.”

Lucy pats her on the back and pulls out her key.  Yukino follows suit.  “Jason, let’s get this party started!”

“COOL!”

The camera man starts flashing as the girls stand side by side one arm around the waist of the other, slightly bent forward to stick out their chests, keys held near their slightly parted lips with eyes seductively zeroed in on the camera.  “Good opening Lucy, Yukino!  Cool!”

The two girls call out at the same time as the camera man furiously clicks away to try and capture the transformations in action.

“Star Dress Aquarius!”

“Star Dress Pisces!”

Bathed in an iridescent yellow light the metamorphosis begins…

Some of Lucy’s hair is pulled up into two side ponytails held by blue ribbons but leaving extra tendrils around her face.  A blue and white zig-zagged patterned string bikini top, asymmetrical blue skirt with a yellow ruffled fringe, and matching arm sleeves that attach on her biceps become her clothing.  And finally, a tattoo of Aquarius’ sign appears along her collar bone that stretches from shoulder to shoulder. 

Yukino’s outfit consists of a crossed front sling style top, left side black and teal, right side white and teal attaching at the waist by two scale clips to a bikini bottom that is split in the middle, color matched to the top. Her left leg is bare and her right leg is covered by a white/teal pants sleeve that attaches with a garter like belt made of scales to the waist; there is a design resembling a fish scale pattern along the fabric.  Scale arm cuffs cover her upper arms.  Her hair is slightly spiked now with a headband attached to two black fish fins right above her ears, and last but not least, a tattoo of Pisces sign adorns the middle of her forehead. 

“Wow!”  “COOL!  So COOOOOL!!”  Oooh’s and Aaah’s erupt from all over the set and the surrounding areas.  Many of the attendees have never seen these forms up close so this is a rare treat indeed.

Snickering at the white dragon’s reaction, Natsu nudges Sting in the side with his elbow, “Close your mouth before you start drooling light.”  The fire dragon slayer loves seeing Lucy in her star dress forms because they make her looks so powerful, but even he must admit, Yukino is pretty stunning too.  “Did you bring surf shorts?”  He whispers to Sting.

“Yeah why?”

“Just in case.”

“In case of what?”

“Don’t worry about it.”  Lucy looks over to Natsu and motions with her eyes to the camera man.  “Oh, we’re up.”

“Up for what!  You’re confusing me!”

“Just be quiet…”  Natsu drags Sting with him and they stand behind the camera man as Lucy grins.  “…and watch.”

Lucy prompts Yukino to her knees then joins her.  Both girls start posing with Lucy taking the lead as Yukino struggles to keep up.  Groans are heard from the gawkers.  “Who’s the new girl?  Just give us the Star queen!  Come on baby show us something sexy!”  Natsu’s can sense Sting’s anger is starting to build and when he sees the young man’s eyes turn white, he grips his shoulder.  Natsu see’s Lucy whisper something to Yukino that brings a blush to the girl’s face then looks at Sting and grins.

“Why is Lucy grinning at me?”  Sting mutters

Natsu- “Shhh! Just keep watching.”

After closing her eyes for a moment, Yukino does what Lucy suggests, picturing Sting in a more intimate setting, just the two of them, alone…  When she opens her eyes, Lucy can sense a change to the girl.  Yukino now whispers something to Lucy who nods and smirks. 

The blonde sits down with her legs stretched out in front of her and brings the knee closest to the camera up about half a foot off the ground.  She then leans back on both of her arms, sticking her chest out with her head tilted slightly back and facing the camera.  Yukino kneels between Lucy’s legs, she places a hand on Lucy’s raised thigh while the other braces herself up over Lucy’s upper body.  With her face side-eyeing the camera Jason starts screaming.  “Cool COOL!  Get the shot!”

Next, transitioning to a standing position, the two girls bodies facing each other, chests touching, with their fingers intertwined, their faces almost cheek to cheek staring at the camera with their lips pursed.  From a cute pose to…  Lucy then kneels again, one leg against the ground, the other parallel with it.  Yukino stands behind her with her back arched, she leans one hand against a bent knee bringing her body lower to Lucy’s; the other hand she places on her hip.  Lucy’s reaches up with one arm and places it around Yukino’s neck as both girls stare with a look of strength at the camera.  “That one gives me chills, Cool!”

Several more poses go one after the other as the crowds keep cheering.  “Okay girls last shot.”

Lucy- “Jason I’ve got an idea for that.”

“Shoot.”

“Natsu…”  She winks at her man.  “It’s time.”

Sting- “Time for what?”

Yukino- “Yeah, what’s going on?”

Natsu- “Sting, strip.”

“Excuse me!”

“Strip down to your surf shorts.” Natsu prods as he does the same.  “Hurry up.”

Lucy- “Yeah Sting, hurry up!”

“Not until you tell me why.” He crosses his arms over his chest.

Lucy whispers to Yukino the reason and ushers the girl to go to the indignant young man, “Please Sting, just do this for me.  We want you in the photo… I want you in the photo with me.”  She gestures over to Natsu who has joined Lucy on set.  “See.”

“Ugh, alright I’ll do it for you.”  He strips down to just his surf shorts and follows her next to the other two.

“Hey!  Why are there guys on set again!” a man screams from the crowd.

“Because!” Lucy screams back.  “It’s our photo spread and We choose to have them here!  So, keep quiet or leave.”

“I don’t need to go anywhere!”

“Really?” she raises an eyebrow.  “Baba, would you be so kind…”

“With pleasure Miss Lucy.” He takes flight, grabs the screaming young man by the shoulders and takes him away.  “Now,” turning back to the scene, “what pose shall we do?  How about a strong one first?”

“Like what?” Yukino and Sting ask at the same time

Lucy starts to glow and Natsu triggers his newly learned dragon force.  With one arm around her waist, he generates a flame on his other hand. She brings her pelvis close to his, with her body half turned to face the camera.  She places one hand on his chest and with the other she raises it to the sky and triggers a wall of water to rush up from the ocean behind them.  Jason’s jaw drops.  “Wholly shit!  Get that on film!!  Epic COOL!!” 

As she holds the water funnel in place, “Did you get it Jason?”  Lucy asks

“Yeah!!”

Lucy releases the water and he douses his flame and turns off his dragon force.  “You’re turn Yukino, Sting.”  she smiles at them.

Sting triggers his dragon force, “Come on Yukino, we can’t let them beat us!”

“B-but I haven’t mastered using any of Pisces spells yet.”

He pulls her close to him wrapping an arm around her waist and lifting her chin, he gazes into her surprised eyes, “I believe in you…”

“Hold that pose!”  Jason screams, “Cool Cool!  That’s perfect!!”  But they don’t hear him. 

“You do?” she whispers back.  “Why?”

“I’ve always believed in you Yukino, you’re one of the toughest girls I know.”

“Sting I…” her eyes start to water.

He leans down and kisses her lips…  “Whoa, get it, get it, get it!!” Jason’s screaming at the camera man.  “What a perfect match!  Heavenly Beauty meets Dragon of Light!”

Yukino’s body starts to glow like Lucy’s.  When Sting releases her lips she has tears rolling down her cheeks that he wipes away.  “See…” he whispers.  She is amazed by the light around her and a newly found energy surging through her body.  Concentrating on a weapon, Pisces trident appears in her hand. 

“I did it!” she shouts.

Jason- “Last pose you two and then I want one of the 4 of you.”  Sting picks Yukino up and lifts her while still in dragon force with her proudly displaying the trident.  They smile at each other instead of the camera perfectly happy in the moment, “Perfect!  That’s Cool you guys!”  For the group shot, Lucy and Yukino jump onto Natsu and Sting’s backs as the boys hold them by their legs.  The two girls have one hand gripped to their guys shoulder and with the other they are high-fiving.  “Awesome!  That’s a wrap people!  Thank you everyone!  This is going to be such a cool photo spread!”

“Thanks Jason that was fun!” Lucy squeals as she transforms back to normal. 

Yukino transform back to her old self as well, “Jason, I hope you got what you were looking for.”

“Oh yes, it’s even better than I had hoped for!  Cool Cool!  Thank you, thank you!  But tell me, are you two…” he points at her and Sting, “Together?”

Sting- “We…”

Yukino puts a hand over his mouth, “No comment at this time.”

“Oh, well, you guys look good together.  Think about it.” Then runs off to talk with the camera man.

 

With the shoot now over the ropes are taken down and the crowds flood around the four friends.  Natsu keeps an arm around Lucy’s waist as they talk to fans but with the other two...

Several men gather around Yukino and start asking her out but before Sting can react he’s surrounded by several women as well.  A couple of them quite beautiful and busty, they each latch onto one of his arms. “Aren’t you the master of Sabertooth?”  one of them asks

“Yes.” He looks at Yukino who’s trying to fend off the male advancements.  “Yes I am.”

One of the girls turns his face back to her, “Who is that?  You’re girlfriend?”

“Um, no.”  _‘technically she’s not so I’m not lying right…’_

“Oh good,” the other girl responds.  “Then how about spending some time with my friend and I tonight in our room?”

“I don’t think…”

“Maybe a little preview…” the first girl kisses him on the lips startling him.

At that precise moment, he hears a gasp and pushes the girl off him only to see a very angry Yukino staring back.  “Sting!”  Tears flood her vision.  “I can’t believe I fell for your sweet talk!!” and takes off running into the forest.

“Yukino wait!”  He screams but the girls hold onto his arms.

“Forget her, you don’t need that weakling.”  One of the girl’s purrs.

“You Bitches!”  He pushes them down to the ground.  “She might not be my girlfriend yet but I love her!”   Sting takes off in the direction Yukino headed.

 

“Yukino!”  He screams.  _‘Where’d she go?!’_   “Yukino!”  he sniffs the air searching for her in the dense foliage.  Running as he tracks her scent he comes across the ruins of the old Moon temple.  Looking up at the crescent shaped stone monoliths at the top he sees someone sitting at its edge; he rushes up the hill. 

“Yukino!” he calls out to her as he’s getting closer.

“Leave me alone Sting!” she screams back

Finally reaching her he puts his hand on her shoulder.  “Please Yukino let me explain!”

But she shrugs off his hand, “There’s nothing for you to explain.  I should have known you’d just revert back to your womanizing ways and all that talk was just an act.”

“That’s not what happened, those girls grabbed me, I didn’t want to…”

She turns to face him, “I heard you tell them I wasn’t your girlfriend!  A-and I know that I’m not but you… you could have lied and said I was, then they would have left you alone!”

“And what about all the guys around you, weren’t you…”

She cuts him off.  “I told them you were my boyfriend to get them away from me.”  Tears are now gushing down her face.  “But no, you just love being the center of attention!  You could have easily pushed those women away but you didn’t!  Not until I caught one kissing you!”

“Yukino…”

“Just leave me alone.”  She starts to run away again but he grabs her arm.

“I can’t let you leave again.” He whispers with his head down, bangs slightly covering his face.

“Why not?  Let me go Sting!” she struggles to break his grasp but he’s too strong for her.

“Do you wanna know what happened after you ran?”

“No.”

“I called them bitches and pushed them down…  I told them you might not be my girlfriend yet but I love you.”  She stops struggling and looks at his face only to see tears have started to trickle down his cheeks.  He looks up.  “I’m in love with you Yukino.”

“Your… Your just saying that to… Mmph!”  he grabs her face, pulling her in for a kiss.  She tries to push him off at first, still angry at him but he holds tight.  Releasing her, “No, I’m not just saying it to make you feel better, Yukino I mean it.  I want you to be my girlfriend.”

She slumps in his arms, “Sting I swear, this emotional ride you keep taking me on is exhausting.”

He lifts her chin, “I can’t promise you that things will be perfect, but I can promise you that I have no intentions of changing how I feel about you.  Whether you like it or not, no other man is going to touch you like this ever again.”

She stares at him.

“Please just give me a chance to prove it to you, I swear I’ll behave.”

The seriousness to his eyes is something she’s never seen before; she softens her stare, “You really promise?” she whispers

He grins.  “I Promise.”  _Sigh_  She smiles back sweetly… and punches him hard in the chest.  “Hey, what was that for!”

“You better make this up to me somehow, and breakfast in bed is not going to win you points this time. It’s gotta be something amazing that’ll make me forget all about this mess.”

He raises an eyebrow, “Oh-ho, is that a challenge?”

“Maybe…” she purrs

He sweeps her into his arms and smirks, “I can think of _something_ we can do tonight…”


	3. Scarlet Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time it's Erza that Jason wants for his photo shoot. Beauty meets brawn as the Queen of the Fairies will wow the fans and show off her armors. But there is only one man she wants to be there with her and he turns her down. Will Jellal ever make his true feeling known?

A couple weeks after the ‘Heavenly Beauties’ edition was filmed, Jason from Sorcerer’s Weekly stops by the guild to drop off an unpublished copy of the magazine for Lucy to look through.  As she starts flipping through the pages with Jason pointing out what they did, why they chose which shots, many of the girls start gathering around the table to ooh and awe over the photos.  Natsu leans over Lucy’s shoulder and frowns, “I thought there would be more of us in here.”

Lucy turns her head to look at her boyfriend, “I told Jason to focus on Sting and Yukino.” Patting his chest, “We already have one dedicated to us.”

“Still…” he pouts.

But the blonde just chuckles and motions with her finger to lean down closer…  “We can take our own private pictures later tonight…” she whispers softly in his ear.  “…if you want to…”  The boy cheeks start to heat up.  “…I’ll even play dress up if you like…” and with that last retort she nibbles his earlobe. 

Now bright red, “See ya tonight babe!” Natsu rushes out of the guild hall to attend to a growing problem.

She chuckles with a smirk, “So easy to please that boy.”

Levy rolls her eyes, “I can just imagine what you told him…” making Lucy laugh harder.

“Nothing you and Gajeel haven’t done I’m sure.” Now Levy’s cheeks flush.  “Thanks for bringing this Jason, did you give Yukino one too?”

“Yup, Very Cool, I stopped by Sabertooth yesterday.  She was really excited to see it.”

“I’m glad, so what’s your next project?”

“Actually, that’s something I need to talk to Erza about.”  He turns to the red head sitting across from them, "I'd like to do a warrior shoot with you!"

"Why?” she asked confused, “Do you think that's something the readers would like, wouldn't they prefer something more, sexy?"

"That's usually the case but after leaks of Yukino and Lucy’s spread idea came out it's what fans are asking for more of."

"I definitely don't mind the idea..." 

"Very Cool!!  Shall we set up the shoot then?"

"Yes.  Just let me know when."

"COOL COOL!!!  I'm excited!!"

 

A week later…

Erza wipes a few beads of sweat from her brow, "All packed up..." when there's a knock on her apartment door.

"Jellal!"  She exclaims as soon as she opens it, “what are you doing here?"

"I just got back from a mission..." he looks over her should and sees her bags, "Where are you heading to?"

"Oh just, a photo shoot for Sorcerers Weekly."

"By yourself?"

"Yes, why?"

"Oh, just wondering... with all of your armor?"

“Jason wants to do another action shoot, like he did with Lucy and Yukino, apparently it’s the newest interest for their fans; especially after the article came out.  Do you wanna come keep me company?”

"You want me to?"

"Of course, I would, Jellal, we don’t spend enough time together.”  She puts her hand on his cheek, “Do you know what made Lucy's spreads so popular?"

He’s starting to blush, "No, I didn't see the articles."

"Well, her interaction with Natsu... It made the fans go crazy.  And of course, there was the one with Yukino and Sting that fueled the fire again.”  Caressing his cheek, “Think about it, as a _couple_ this article could be just as popular."

"I um, don't know if I should be in the photo's... My past...  Might not be good for your image."

Erza coos, "But no one thinks of you that way anymore…” trying to be more enticing, “I think the readers would love to see the two of in a spread."

Slowly pulling away from her, "Still... I'll keep you company if you'd like but..."

Incensed she pushes him away from her, "Know what, that's okay Jellal, I'm just gonna by myself.  You just stay here and do whatever it is you do without me like usual."

"Erza..."

"If you please," she ushers him out of her way and shuts the door behind her, "I need to go catch my train; I'll see you when I return."  She holds her head up high as she walks away, too proud to let him see her anger or sadness and leaves him hanging his head.

 _'I'm such an idiot, why do I keep pushing her away.'_  Jellal doesn't see the tears in her eyes...

After boarding the train and finding a seat away from any others, she closes her eyes and leans her head on the window.   _'I'll always love him,' she sighs, 'but I'm getting so tired of waiting...'_ A single tear rolls down her cheek. 

 

As he walks down from Fairy Hills, Jellal beats himself up over his insecurities.  It’s hard for him to break the walls and feelings he has built up over so many years.  It was his guilt at how he treated her at the Tower of Heaven or at the Magic counsel, his guilt at how he treated their friends, using and abusing them just as bad as their former slave masters… and of course there was the death of Simon… it didn’t matter to him that he was under the powerful controlling spell of Ultear at the time, because to him he should have had the willpower to fight back; he should have been strong enough to resist her but instead he gave in so easily to the darkness.  He fights back the tears.  For all the seeming strength he shows, inside he feels weak.  Even years of repentance with Crime Sorciere did nothing to curtail those walls as a part of him felt he didn’t deserve her love.  So instead he does the dutiful thing and decides to stop by the guild to check in.  

"Welcome back." Mira smiles at him when he sits down at the bar.

"Is Master Makarov here Mira?"

"Oh no, he went to a Masters meeting, is there something I could help you with?"

"No, it's okay.  I just wanted to check in with him.  Um Mira, do you happen to have a copy of Lucy’s articles, I never got to see it.”

“Sure,” Fetching them from a side room she starts flipping them open on the bar top.  “This was the first one with Lucy and Natsu, and this, “she flips open a second magazine, “is the one with Yukino and Lucy.  It’s this one,” tapping the second magazine, “that made Jason ask Erza to do a shoot.”

Thumbing through the pages, “You’re talking about them in their Star Dresses…” till he sees the one with Lucy and Natsu.  “Oh.  Wow, that is a really good action shot of them.”

“Uh-huh, now you get it?” she smiles.

Jellal sighs and props his head on the counter still staring down at the pages.  _‘So, this is why she wanted me to go…  to do shots like these?’_

"Are you alright?  You look kinda sad." A concern to her voice

"It's nothing.  I just saw Erza leaving for the photo shoot."

"Oh yes.  You should go watch it Jellal, I'm sure she could use the company."

"She did ask but, I kind of, turned her down..."

"Why?!  I mean I thought you two were close."

"It's because she wanted me to be in the photos too and I didn't think that was a good idea."

"But the fans loved the interaction, I don’t understand why you would turn her down."

"It's my past that concerns me... I don't want to tarnish her image too."

"Jellal listen to me carefully. No one cares anymore about that.  No one.  And I shouldn't be telling you this but even though I know she loves you," he blushes, "she's not gonna wait much longer for you to come around."

He sits up straight, "Why do you think that?"

"Just a feeling..."

Sinking back down, "Well, maybe she deserves someone better..."

Mira slaps him, not too hard but just enough. "Stop thinking like that and go after her!" she shouts at the stunned man

"Wow, Mira I..." he holds his cheek. _Sigh,_ "Maybe you're right..."

With a smile back on her face, "I know I am, now get going."

 

After Mira gives him directions to the shoot, he hops on the next train out.  Instead of a beach theme, Ezra had chosen a mountain location instead wanting to be different from the other two girls.  Crisp fresh air, Mount Hakobe in the background snow capped with brilliant white fluff, a steam running through a large glen in the break of the forest; it will make for a great scene with a lot of room for her to move if needed.

Wearing a hooded cloak, Jellal makes his way through the throngs of people.  By the time he had reached the locale a large crowd was already vying for the best view so he easily hides amongst them hoping she doesn't see him just yet.  He’s surprised and yet not that Erza had so many fans after all she was a very beautiful woman, strong and feminine at the same time.  As he eavesdrops on conversations, most of the male’s present came to respectfully watch the show, but a small handful outwardly talk about her chest size and how they’d love to touch…  His discomfort growing, he debates whether or not to react for he knows it could bring attention to himself, but when the topic shifts to _‘positions’_ they’d use on her, he can’t take it anymore.  Silently walking up behind them, he casts a sleep spell before blending back into the crowds.  All around the group of miscreants there are surprised chuckles at their sleeping forms, and even a few kicks from women that make Jellal smile.  

Suddenly, he hears shouts and sees people pointing to the sky; he looks up.  Seconds later he watches as Erza flies onto the set in her exquisite Black Wing armor.  The crowds are roaring with excitement from that entrance. 

The shoot begins and as somewhat of a veteran Ezra has no trouble wowing the fans.  Screams and clapping abound as she strikes pose after pose.  Her Flame Empress armor is next, another crowd favorite where she shoots fire out over the crowds.  In her Lightning Empress armor, she sends bolts and bolts of lightening crashing behind her.  The cute cheetah motif of her Flight armor… difficult to show off since it’s a speed enhancer, but works well to show off her animalistic beauty.  Armadura Fairy, one of her strongest armors named in honor of their guild; after charging up her swords she cuts through a large boulder like it was nothing.  Sea Empress, a little strange looking but just as impressive, the crowds are speechless as she pulls water from the nearby stream into a funnel… 

As she requips between different armors he starts a to relax _. 'This isn't so bad...'_ he thinks to himself, it's not like the sexy shoots the others probably had to endure, that is until her final requip.

"Jason, I’d like to finish with something just, more sexy."

"Cool, do whatever you want, we've got a lot of great stuff to work with already."  So, she requips into her Seduction Armor… a very skimpy, revealing outfit and Hibiki walks out onto the set sweeping Ezra into his arms.  Men in the swarm of people press up to the ropes whistling and screaming.

Jellal pushes his way to the front of the mob as the pairs poses becomes more sensual.  He can feel his blood start to boil in disbelief when Hibiki's hands move closer to her rear.   _'Fucking Playboy!'_  But the next move pushes Jellal completely over the edge, with his hands cupping Erza's cheek, Hibiki moves in closer and closer until their lips are almost touching...

Out of nowhere, the wind begins to whip violently around the set and Hibiki starts to choke as if unseen hands grip his throat. "What's going on!" Screams Erza as she desperately tries to help the young man.  "Damn it who's doing this!" 

 _Meteor_  Moving at incredible speed, Jellal rushes out from the crowd and physically grabs Hibiki around the neck throwing him to the ground.  "Don't you dare touch her like that!" He's practically growling. 

“Please…”  The poor pawn puts his hands up to block, "I-I'm sorry man!  It was just for the shoot I swear!  I didn’t mean anything by it…"

"Jellal!" Erza pulls off the hood and hits him in the chest, "What the hell are you thinking!"

He takes off the cloak and tries to wrap it around her body, "He was about to kiss you!"

But she throws it to the ground, "So what!” she screams and hits him again, “Hibiki will kiss anybody!  I just wanted something good for the magazine and since you didn’t want to help me I asked him!"

“I’m sorry Erza,” Jellal grits his teeth, "But I won't let no other man kiss you or touch you!  You deserve better than that…"  She’s taken aback.  “…better than him.”   _Exhaling_ , "Erza," he lowers his head, "I'm sorry I haven't shown you how I really felt... But you are the only girl I've ever loved and I just couldn't watch another man..."

Her facial expression changes, "Jellal..." to one of pure happiness.  As she transforms for the last time into her most vulnerable Clear Heart Clothing, Hibiki seizes the opportunity and books it out of there.  Erza grabs Jellal’s face and pulls it in for a passionate kiss stunning him.  "Baka, do you know how long I've waited for you to say this to me!"  She hits him hard in the chest as tears trickle down her face.  "I was starting to give up hope..."

He wipes the tears away, "I know…I'm so sorry Erza... Hurting you was the last thing I wanted to do."  Pulling her closer he kisses her this time, soft and slow.  

"Don't move!!  Hold it!" Jason screams.  "Perfect shot, so touching for the two warriors!  This is too cool!!"  The couple doesn't hear the reporter but luckily the camera man captures the scene before they move again.  “This is going to be a perfect ending for the article!  So COOL!!!”

Erza leans back and looks up to his face, "Although you didn't need to hurt Hibiki..."

"That playboy had it coming," Jellal smirks, "besides you know if I really wanted to hurt him I could have."

She purrs, "I know how powerful you really are..." as she runs a finger along his chest.  “Care to show me more of it later?" 

He blushes, "My Scarlet warrior... I think you're giving me a Fever cause my body won't cool down."

Erza laughs, "I never thought I'd hear a pick-up line from you.” Becoming more seductive she weaves her fingers through his hair, “I kinda like it…" 

He grins, "Then it’s working?" and grips her waist.

She reaches up to caress his face before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his lips softly again.  Jason is screaming at the camera man to keep shooting.  "Does that answer your question?"


	4. Pursuit of a Model

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you’ve lived your life displayed between the pages of a magazine, there is a certain lack of privacy one must endure… Pursued by fans begging for an autograph or more photo’s it’s just something Mira has learned to deal with over the years. But sometimes an obsession grows and the question becomes, where will it lead?

[knocking] "Laxus?" She tries the knob and finds it unlocked.  "Laxus?"  Mira peeks her head in to the apartment, "Are you home?  Gramps is asking for you..."   _‘Maybe he went out…’_   she's about to leave when something catches her eye; hanging on the wall of his living room is a photo of her.   _'That's from one of my older shoots...  I wonder why he's got it up like that?'_  Her interests peeked, she creeps further into the room but doesn't see anything else of interest and that’s when a naughtier thought comes to mind.   _'Well, while I'm here...'_

Mira's curious about just one more room.  Heading down a short hallway, she finds what she's looking for; his bedroom.  Peeking her head in first, just in case he was taking a nap or something, when she sees that it's empty she walks in.  An unmade bed, some clothes on the floor, a couple plates... nothing at all surprising to find in a bachelor pad.  Making her way further into the room, next to the bed is a dresser covered in papers, _'what is all that?...'_  She gasps a little, _'more pictures!'_  But not the full magazine, pages torn out and stacked haphazardly... _'Oh, wow...'_ she remarks flipping through the stack of years and years, at least a dozen years of her photo spreads.  Some more worn than others, dog-eared and evidently viewed often.  _'What's he doing with these'_ a slight blush dusts her cheeks, as if the reason wasn't obvious.  There are no other photos of other girls, unless they happen to be in the shot with her, no, the only commonality is her.

 _‘I did this one at 15…’_ chuckling, _‘I was so green back then.  This was not long before Tenrou…’_   she reminisces… _‘ooh, this was a fun one…’_ she found one of the Fairy girls.  After a few more minutes of looking closer at the photos, Mira stacks them back on the dresser and hurries out of the apartment. And just in time too for as she reached the stairs, Laxus was walking back up with a drink in his hand.

"Mira?  What are you doing here?"

"Oh, um Gramps told me to find you, h-he wanted to talk to you about something."  He raises an eyebrow.  "When you didn't answer the door, I left."

"Gramps?  Did he say what it's about?"  She shakes her head.  "Tell him I'll be there in a little bit."

"Okay, I will."  She turns to walk away acting as cool and composed as possible but her heart was pounding so hard she was surprised he couldn't hear it.  As soon as she makes it downstairs she leans against a wall to catch her breath.   _'I hope he didn't suspect anything...'_

But as soon as Laxus enters his apartment he smirks.  His dragon senses tell him she was in here... not just at the door, no all the way inside.  Following the lingering scent of her perfume it leads him down his hall and into his bedroom.  It surprises him that she had been bold enough to venture into his private sanctuary.  Scanning with his eyes, nothing appears disturbed at first glance, maybe she had just peered in and moved on.   

 

Down stairs in the guilds hall, Laxus find his grandfather where he usually is, planted on the bar top with a mug in his hand.  "What'd y'all want old man?"

Makarov takes another swig and looks around, "Mira and some of the girls were asked to attend a ball being held by Queen Hisui, but this is no ordinary affair.  They are to keep an eye on things."

"What for?  She's got her own guards."

"Word has been leaked that someone may be planning to steal something during the ball, so she requested us.  The other girls have their dates but Mira is still in need of one and I'd like you to accompany her."

"Why me?  Couldn't..."

"Boy, I want you to be there to protect her if anything happens.  She is like my second in command and I don't want her getting hurt."

"But Gramps, you know damn well Mira is capable of taking care of herself!"

"Laxus, I rarely ask for your help!"

"I ain't dressing up in no monkey suit!" He crosses his arms, "and you can't make me!"

"Damn it Laxus, what's your problem?!"

But there's plenty for the slayer to fear.  Having to appear as the date for a girl he's pinned over for years... probably having to slow dance... which means a level of intimacy he's avoided... and it's just not his kind of scene!  "Alright!  But don't expect me to be happy about it!"

"Thank you boy.  Since you all will be leaving in two days go meet Mira right now at Yosei Boutique so she can help you with the suit, she’s there picking out her dress."

"I don't need her help, I can manage..."

"Fool, it's so you'll match and can blend into the crowd better."

“Ahh!” Laxus waves his hands in the air and marches away muttering to himself.

But Makarov just grins and takes another gulp of his drink.  “Those two…” he snickers

 

Uncomfortable is an understatement when the burly guy walks into the clothing store…

“Hi, may I help you?” an attendant walks up to Laxus.

“I um…” spying her towards the back, “I’m here to see that girl over there.” he points at Mira.

“Oh, Mira?  Yes sir, go right over.  She’s looking at dresses.”

“Thanks…” Laxus mumbles and heads towards her.

“Hey Mira?”

She stiffens and turns around, “Laxus!  What are you doing here?”

“Gramps sent me…” running his hand through his hair, “…said I’m your date for that party in Crocus so I need a suit.”

Mira smiles, “I’m sure we can find something here for you.”

“Did you pick your dress yet?”

She holds up the one she has in her hands, “Thinking of this one…  How do you think it looks?”

His cheeks turn a little pink, “Kinda hard to tell, maybe I should see it on you.”

Now it’s her turn to blush, “Okay… Wait here I’ll be right back.  In the meantime, see if there’s anything you like.”  She goes to the dressing rooms.

Laxus looks around him and sees the men’s section a few feet away.  Sorting through the racks he finds one that he thinks he can stomach but before he can grab it, the scent of Mira’s perfume catches his attention.  Turning around the sight standing before him makes his jaw drop. 

“Do you like this one Laxus?”

“I-It’s… You look beautiful Mira.”  How to describe it…  Light pink in color, the corset is cut in a deep sweetheart shape, open at the shoulders and tight to her body.  From the waist, it flows down to the floor with a slit running up till about the middle of her thigh…  He gulps.  That top is barely holding everything in!

“It’s a pretty color,” she twists a little, “but I’m worried it’s a bit revealing…”

“I-I think it looks perfect on you.”

She blushes, “Thank you Laxus.  So, did you find anything?”

He grabs the suit he was looking at.  “Maybe this one, I think it matches your dress too.”

“I think it does.  We’ll make a striking couple.”

 

When he gets home after purchasing his suit, Laxus hangs it on his door then throws himself on his bed.  _‘What did I get myself into…’_   Remembering how gorgeous Mira was in that dress, _‘I don’t know how I’m gonna get through this mission without losing my mind!’_   His hand move behind his head as he stares up at the ceiling.  _‘I won’t be able to hide…’_ he turns his head towards his dresser trying to relax and that’s when he notices the stack of pictures.  Laxus sits up staring at it, he’s never stacked them so neatly before… Picking them up he sniffs…  “Shit!  She’s seen these!”

 

Two days later, four couples arrive in the capital city of Crocus and check into their rooms.  The ball is not for several more hours so each couple breaks off into their own plans for the afternoon.  Natsu and Lucy sightsee around the city, Gray and Juvia lounge at the waterpark, Erza and Jellal roam around a museum.  But for one of the couples, the situation is… awkward. 

After unpacking in their room, Mira is feeling hungry.  “So… Laxus, wanna go get lunch?” she smiles at him.

But Laxus’ answer is unmotivated, “I guess so.”

She frowns, “I mean you don’t have to if you don’t want to…  I’m hungry so I’m just gonna get something to eat at a nearby café.”

 _Exhale,_ “No, no I’ll come with you.  We need to keep up appearances as a couple so it wouldn’t look right for you to be going off alone.”

“Laxus, couples don’t have to be with each other all the time.”

“Yes, but in this town, no one knows we are a couple so we need to put on the act.”

“That’ll only work if we _act_ like a couple,” Mira crosses her arms, “and I don’t know if you’ll be able to pull it off.”

“Mira,” he stands up and moves towards her, “I can try, for the mission.”  He reaches for her hand but she pulls it back. 

“I don’t want you to feel obligated Laxus just for the _mission_ , do whatever you want.  I’ll be back by 4 to get ready for the ball.” and walks out the door.

 _‘Why the hell did she get upset, I said I’d try…’_ He sits back on the bed.  _‘Fuck, I don’t get it.’_   But after 15 minutes he realizes he should just go after her so he heads out looking for the place Mira mentioned.

Meanwhile at the café, Mira sits down with her order and tried to forget what just happened in the room.  _‘Why is it so hard for him to be affectionate?  For the mission?  Really, how am I supposed to feel if that’s all he’s thinking about.  Okay yes, pretending to be a couple is for the mission but still, no one will believe it if he can’t appear to be loving towards me.’_   She sighs. 

“Excuse me?  Are you Mirajane Strauss?”

“Yes.”  She looks up, “And you are?”

“Oh, I’m just a big fan of your work in Sorcerer’s magazine.  I heard you might be in town for the Queen’s gala and had hoped to run into.”

“Well, um thank you,” Mira smiles, “What’s your name?”

“It’s Tyler, Tyler Kaneko, I work at the castle as a guard.”

“It’s nice to meet you Tyler.”

“C-could I have your autograph?”

“Of course.” He hands her the latest magazine shoot and she signs it.

Laxus walks up and sees her talking with a man he doesn’t recognize.  _‘Who the hell is that!’_ he frowns. 

“So, I was wondering tonight, if you had a date…”

“Hey babe, who’s this guy?”  Laxus walks over to her and kisses her on the cheek before taking the seat next to her.

“Oh, Laxus, this is Tyler Kaneko, he wanted my autograph.”

“I’m sorry,” Tyler mumbles, “I didn’t realize you were already in a relationship.  I’ll leave you alone.” and quickly hurries away.

As soon as the stranger is gone Mira slaps Laxus on the arm, “Why’d you scare him away, he was just a fan!”

“Fan nothing, that guy was trying to hit on you and you’re supposed to be _my_ girlfriend remember.”

“ _Tch,_ ” Mira crosses her arms, “It’s _just for the mission_ ,” she mocks him.  “So, cut the bull, that was you being jealous!”

“I was not being jealous!  I was protecting you, what if he was a stalker?”

“Laxus, plenty of guys…” his eyes twitches at the word plenty and she notices it “…ask me for an autograph, or try to ask me out.  He’s nothing special, I’m not interested in anyone else.”

 _‘Shit, who the hell does she like?!’_   “What do you mean _else_ , you already have someone you’re interested in?”

 _Sigh,_ “Yes, but I guess he hasn’t figured it out yet.” She looks straight at him, “Cause if he had, this conversation would be different.”  She can tell he’s not understanding her, sighing again.  “Laxus do you happen to like anyone?”

Heat rises to his face, “I-I um, do but I think she’s out of my league.”

“Why would you think that?”

“Well I mean she’s so popular with everyone, and probably deserves someone better anyways.”

Mira’s eyes grow moist.  “What if she thinks she’s the one not good enough for you?  And maybe she’s hoping you’ll still ask her out anyways one day.”

He cups the back of his neck, “I don’t know how to tell her.  I’m not good at this emotional stuff.”

She chuckles, “I know.  You look so uncomfortable right now talking about it.  Come on.” She grabs his hand, “Let’s just get out of here.”

 _Exhale_ , “That would be great.”

Mira decides not to bring up the topic again since Laxus is so distressed about it.  Knowing about his stash of pictures, and his reaction to that fan makes her think she’s the girl he has a crush on but unless he’s ready to say something, talking about it might push him away.  Instead they decide to just walk and talk for a couple hours sightseeing until it is time to get ready for the party.  But one thing does make her happy, he continues to hold her hand the whole time…

 

That night, Mira and Laxus meet up with the other three couples in the hotel lobby before taking a carriage ride to the castle.  The slayers aren’t thrilled about it but it was important for them to look like wealthy guests when they arrived.  Once inside, each pair disburses into the crowds; Erza drags Jellal to the dessert table, Natsu pulls Lucy to the buffet, and Gray and Juvia start with drinks. 

“What would you like to do first Mira?”

“I’d like to dance… If that’s okay with you…”

“I, um, don’t know how…”

She giggles, “It’s easy with this slow music.” She leads him to the floor.  “Put your hands around my waist.”  He does, “I put mine around your neck.  Now all you do with your feet is slowly move back and forth, just follow my lead…”  At first his hands grip to her waist loosely, nervous from being so close to her.  But with her warm smile and gentle guidance, he easily relaxes and soon is smiling and laughing along with her.  “See you’re getting it,” she beams.

Periodically through the evening, they stop for drinks or to check in with the others but so far there hasn’t been any disturbances.

Back on the floor, Mira becomes so comfortable and content she loses herself against Laxus’ strong presence.  She leans her head against his chest and closes her eyes listening to the sounds of his heartbeat…  He smiles down at the beauty in his arms, the girl he’s been so in love with since they were children and to have her dancing with him through all the stares and gawking he knows he’s seen throughout the night fills him with both excitement and apprehension.  An overwhelming sense to protect her with his life floods his very soul.  Laxus moves his hands from her waist and wraps them all the way around her body holding her tight.  She smiles and sighs, “I wish this moment never has to end…” he hears her whisper.

 _Exhale_ , “Mira could I ask you something?” his voice in a low whisper.

“Of course, Laxus, you can ask me anything.”

“The guy you’re interested in…” he lets out a long exhale, “would it happen to be me?”

She lifts her head to look at him, “it’s always been you…” smiling, “but what about you Laxus?  Who do you like?”

 _Sigh,_ “Mira I know you found all the pictures in my room…  it’s pretty obvious who I’ve been crushing on…”

“I know, I just waited till you were ready to say something.”

“Do you think Gramps set this up on purpose?”

She chuckles, “I wouldn’t put it past that old man!”

He laughs too, “Yeah…”

“Well the nights almost over.  I’m gonna go to the restroom and we can leave already, is that okay?”

“Of course.  I’ll wait here for you.” 

She caresses his cheek then walks away and he goes to find the others.  Jellal and Erza are going to stay until all the guests leave, but the other two couples are heading back to the hotel as soon as it’s over so Laxus stays with them.  After 15 minutes pass by he begins to worry, it’s taking far too long just for a bathroom break.  Erza goes into the restroom and doesn’t see Mira. 

Laxus- “Where could she have gone?”

Erza- “Let’s fan out and look for her.”

Jellal- “I’ll tell the guards to check around as well.”  

Starting from the point of the restrooms, Laxus manages to find Mira’s scent heading away down a corridor that leads to the kitchens.  _‘Why would she come through here?’_   As panic starts setting in, _‘That makes no sense…’_   Soon he’s at the back entrance of the kitchen and sees a figure heading towards the door leading to the outside, and that person is carrying something or rather someone.  “Stop!”  Laxus roars.  The figure flinches but only moves faster in an effort to get away so Laxus takes off running, continuing to yell at the person to stop and he sends a lightning bolt at the door knob melting it shut.  The figure hits and bangs on it but can’t break it open but by this point Laxus is on him.  He rips Mira away from the man and grabs him by shirt lifting him up.  “It’s you!”

The man sneers at him, “Damn and I almost got away!”

“What the fuck did you do to Mira!”

“ _Tch_ , it’s a spell… and there’s no way for you to break it!”

“Take it off her now!” Laxus roars

“Sorry, no can do.  Only the person that created it can do that.”

Laxus punches him in the stomach crumpling him to the ground.  “Then tell me who that person is!”

“Nope,” the man holds his side in pain.  “You really think after going through all this trouble I’d tell you?”

“What are you talking about!?”

“I convinced Hisui that someone was going to rob the castle and suggested Fairytail for protection.  It was just a way to lure Mira here tonight… I didn’t plan that she’d bring her boyfriend along!”

“You’re a fucking crazy stalker!” he grabs the man again, “Now tell me how to help her!”

“I’ll tell you… after 4 more hours has passed, but by then it’ll be too late!” He sneers, “She’ll be stuck like this forever.”         

“Why they hell would you do this to her!”

“To make her mine of course!  When she woke up, the wizard was going to use a love spell on her and make her think she was my wife!” 

Laxus punches him again.  “Tell me who the wizard is now!”

“NO!” 

By now guards have rushed into the scene with Erza and Jellal.  “There are truth spells that we use on prisoners, but we need to rouse the wizards that can perform them.”

“Well what are you waiting for,” Laxus shouts, “Go get them!”

The guards grab Tyler and haul him to a cell while he picks Mira up.  “Laxus, there’s a parlor we can take Mira to for now.”  Erza tries her best to keep him calm.  “Don’t worry, we’ll figure out how to help her.”

Laxus places her on a couch and holds her hand, quietly freaking out.  Erza and Jellal for the most part leave him alone, they know that it’s best not to bother him when he’s upset so they focus on working with the guards and acting as liaisons.  He over hears the guards talking, that yes, Tyler is a fellow guard at the castle and when they checked his locker and apartment they found dozens and dozens of cut out photos of Mira from photo shoots, long shot photos at the guild and other events including from the dragon incident, and even a few missions.  It looks like he had been stalking her for quite some time.   

 _‘See Mira why didn’t you listen to me!’_ he squeezes her hand.  _‘You were too sweet to realize, there really are unforgivable people out there…and I should know…’_   All the while the time is ticking down in Laxus’ mind, if they don’t make it… he shakes the thoughts from his head.  _‘I’ll never give up on her!’_   It takes another hour to find and bring the wizard enforcers to the castle, and another to break Tyler’s will in giving up the location of his contact.  By now, they are dangerously close to the 4-hour mark. 

As soon as they get the information he needed, “I’m going!” Laxus picks Mira up and rushes out of the castle.  The wizard he needs to find is supposedly on the outskirts of Crocus in a ramshackle cottage but he hadn’t even waited for a description.  Managing to locate the house from Tyler’s faint scent still lingering in the area.  “Open Up!” Laxus bangs on the door of the cottage.  “You need to take this spell off now!”  The door opens and reveals an old man.  “Are you the one who helped Tyler Kaneko?!”

“Yes… Who wants to know?”

“This girl’s boyfriend that’s who!  He tried to kidnap her and now she’s stuck in a spell.”

“Bring her inside young man and place her on the cot.” 

Laxus walks in and does as instructed.  “Can you lift the spell old man??”

“How long has she been unconscious?”

“About 4 ½ hours.”

“I’m sorry son, but it may be too late…”

“No!  I don’t believe you, there’s gotta be a way to help her!”

“Well…” the man rubs his chin, “this spell is part of a love spell to make someone fall in love with them… however if they are stuck in the trance like she is, there is only one person that can bring her out of it.”

“Who?  Damn it Tell me!”

The old man smiles, “Her true love.”      

The color drains from Laxus face and he sinks next to the cot, “T-true l-love…”

“Yes, the spell holding her heart locked in limbo can read into the heart of others to see if they truly love her and if she loves them too… Would that be you son?”

“I-I don’t know…” tears trickle down his cheeks.

“I cannot tell you how to wake her because there is no exact answer, only that you must convince the spell of your true feelings.”  He pats the young man on the shoulder, “I will leave you alone to figure it out.” and walks out of the room.

Laxus sinks even further on his knees, “Mira…” he takes her hand and rests his head against her chest.  _‘Damn it I don’t know what to do, what do I say…’_   “Fuck!”  _‘I’m not good at this stuff!’_  the tears flow and he closes his eyes.  _‘We finally admitted how we feel and now this had to happen…’_   _Sigh._   “I’m such an idiot!  Why’d I wait so long to tell you…”  When an unexpected calm, washes over Laxus, he lets out a long exhale. 

Reminiscing, “…when you first joined Fairytail, you were so scared of everything and I remember seeing you and thinking, she’s cute but of course being so young like hell I’d ever admit to a girl I liked them.”  He sighs again.  “But man, when we hit our teenage years, hormones kicked in, and you started developing into such bombshell!  That’s when the crush really kicked in and I cut out your first photo shoot… and everyone single one since…  Fuck… You were so sweet, so pretty, and so popular with all the guys I never thought I had a chance with you so I kept my feelings buried.  And instead I rebelled, stayed away…” the tears flow once more down his cheeks.  “Yet after all the pain I caused during those years… for you to still care about me…”  his sobbing increases.  “For you to still forgive me…  maybe I don’t deserve you Mira, but all I know is…  I love you, and there is no one in this world I’d want to share the rest of my life with…”  The rise and fall of her breathing is the only comfort he receives for several more minutes but at least it means she’s still alive.  He squeezes her hand, “Please Mira wake up…” and hangs his head, “…I love you too much to lose you now…”              

Suddenly he feels a soft touch against his cheek and a whisper… “I love you too.”

Laxus’ eyes pop open and he looks up to see his love smiling sweetly at him.  “Mira!” he starts bawling again. 

She strokes his cheek, “So you’ve had a crush on me since we were teenagers?” he nods, a fresh cost of pink on his cheeks.  Smiling, “I’ve had a crush on you since I joined.”

“That long?” she nods.  “Wow, I really had no idea…”

Mira sits up and stretches, she pats the cot beside her prompting him to sit and leans on his shoulder, “Whenever I do a photo shoots or sexier poses, would you like to know what I think about to help me get in that mood?”

He gulps, “Uh-huh.”

She turns his head to her, “I pretend it’s you I’m posing for…” she looks longingly in his eyes, “I picture you in a more… intimate setting just the two of us.”

“Really…”

Nodding and leaning closer she whispers, “I day dream…” her eyes fall to his lips, “…about kissing you.”

“Like this?” Laxus closes the gap between them…

“Excuse me are you done in there?” the couple turns to the old man, “Looks like you woke her up boy, so please leave.  It’s late and I’d like to go back to bed.”

Mira looks to the old man then back at Laxus, “Um, who’s that?”

He chuckles and sweeps her into his arms.  “I’ll tell you on our way back to the hotel.  Remember your fan?” walking out of the cottage.

“Yeah, um Tyler I think his name was.”

“Turns out he really was a stalker who tried to kidnap you and had a love spell put on you…” he grins, “that only your true love could break.”

She giggles in his arms, “and that true love was you…”

“Yes ma’am,” he kisses her again.  “But it looks like I’ll have to be your bodyguard from now on, can’t have any other fans trying to steal you away from me…”

“Maybe…” she smirks, “…we’ll just have to do a photo shoot to tell the world…”


End file.
